magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Canzone d'Amore del Giorno e della Notte
Canzone d'Amore del Giorno e della Notte (The Love Song of Night and Day) è una poesia di Dominaria, parte della costruzione mondiale per Jamuraa dove si svolge la storia del Mirage. Viene riportata completa all'interno di un articolo scritto da Jenny Scott e pubblicato sul sito della Wizard of the Coast il 14 aprile 2003 nella rubrica Savor the Flavor. The Love Song of Night and Day Lui (Night) / Lei (Day) Avvolgiti nei tuoi vestiti più brillanti, le sciarpe rosse e viola di seta. Corri con me al festival, dove balleremo fino all'alba. I nani batteranno divertiti i loro tamburi in pelle di zebra e alberi cavi, Mentre i trampolieri si esibiscono, e il musicista soffia il suo flauto di bambù. E nella tarda notte, i poeti e i narratori intrattengono, Ci divertiamo con le loro parole danzanti, mentre ascoltiamo, attraverso il fuoco. Incantami con il tuo racconto. Racconta dell'albero, dell'erba, del fiume e del vento. Racconta perché la Verità deve combattere con la Falsità e perché la Verità vincerà sempre. Dirò le storie di mio padre: come la mantide gigante ingannò la morte Rimanendo come un albero abbattuto; Come gli elefanti calpestano Il cucciolo del leopardo e suo padre, anche se sapeva, uccisero invece nove capre; Come i pirati hanno cercato di ingannare un Genio e hanno perso cose più importanti dell'oro. Stanotte parteciperemo alla festa dell'addio. Il porridge di mais freddo non basta. Sbucciamo papaye, ananas e manghi, beviamo il latte di cocco, E inforniamo le banane. Ceneremo con coccodrilli, uccelli selvatici e tartarughe, Forse un ippopotamo - se solo riuscissi a prenderlo prima. Costruirò un palazzo in pietra. Due guardie con teste da ippopotamo ci serviranno, E le tigri porteranno i tuoi pasti. Catturerò zebre volanti come tuoi destrieri e riempirò la stalla con ogni tipo di unicorno. Farfalle e salamandre decoreranno il tuo giardino. Farò lunghe corde di perline per te, blu, il colore che solo i re possono indossare. Farò scolpire una leonessa nella pietra, una scatola di legno per bloccarla, Cinti con amuleti di zaffiro, piume di struzzo, avorio. Queste cose ti proteggeranno mentre sono via, ti ricorderanno il mio amore per te. La tua voce risuona come un uccello canoro, ogni parola è una dolce e morbida canzone. Quando si esegue è grazioso e veloce, elegante come una potente pantera. Camaleonte misterioso, tu sei mille donne in una sola volta, Forte e forte come una leonessa, ma gentile come una gazella a righe. In questo nostro ultimo giorno insieme, passiamo attraverso le praterie. Tieni la mano e camminiamo lentamente, vedendo tutto come bambini. Camminiamo sulle Pianure Daraja, dove i leopardi appendono da alberi, dosando, Le code che oscillano all'ombra, nei pressi di villaggi di elfi che abitano l'albero. Gloriosa, camminare di nuovo attraverso la savana con la mia amata. Un leone cammina comandamente, un generale tra le sue truppe, Accampò la notte prima di una battaglia. Un serpente, colorato Intorno al suo ramo, malizioso, appeso al sentiero del paese. Troveremo i termiti nei loro nidi, torri dure all'altezza sopra le pianure, E gatti a punta, che prendono i loro giri, proteggendo i loro molti ingressi. Troveremo i cestini di uccelli appesi all'albero di acacia. Rinoceronti e draghi per una volta ci faranno camminare in pace. Quando il fulmine strappa il mantello scuro del cielo e l'uccello del cielo batte l'acqua Sulle fangose pianure con le sue ali grandi, termiti e rane usciranno dalle loro case Verso le lampade del villaggio più vicino. I ragni si seccano in casa, Appaiono improvvisamente le lucertole maculate che non cadono mai dai soffitti. Nella foresta, i fuochi illuminano il cielo come le nuvole nere svelano il loro peso. La scimmia sacra in bianco e nero tiene i suoi figli, e aspetta. Amore, come un fulmine colpisce improvvisamente. Scintilla il cuore con i colpi di luce, Il suo fuoco si estende, si piega, si espande, batte e rompe i luoghi nascosti. Ricordate quando eravamo bambini, allineando le pecore, Portandoli sulle colline erbose con lunghi bastoni. Le tue canzoni stupide Mi ha fatto ridere, e la sera mi avrebbe incantato con le tue storie, Giaceva sulla schiena accanto a me. Anche allora il mio cuore era tuo. Ricordo i tuoi sacri riti. Sei stato così divertente, così cresciuto, Così rigida e serio, tutte le braccia e gomiti. Sei andato in una ragazza, Ma sei tornato guerriero. Hai marciato indietro con gli altri - I tuoi capelli sono stati tagliati, il tuo occhio tatuato con il triangolo rosso della guerra. Domani devo andare, mio amore. Tatuo la testa con trecce. Il mio scudo porterà un sole lucido e tu sarai sempre con me. Intarsiato con l'oro, brillerà come le braci incandescenti. Ritornerò Con pelli lucertole per i tuoi sandali. Dipingi gli occhi neri e aspettatevi. Io sono il sole, tu sei la luna. Ovunque tu condui, andrò, Seguendo il largo cielo, finché vivo e ti piace. Il Sole segue la Luna fino a quando non si impegna, poi la porta fino a quando non è forte E corre di nuovo davanti a lui. Ti porto, anch'io, il mio amato. Il mio amore, non siamo Sole e Luna. Invece siamo come giorno e notte. I vecchi dicono che la Giornata è una donna che lavora solo mentre è leggera. Leva le sue capre e prende pesce, riempie i suoi campi con grano dorato, Mostra ai suoi figli ciò che è giusto e li protegge dalla cobra. Il giorno ama la notte, che lavora nelle tenebre, camminando attraverso il cielo lustrato del cielo Raccogliendo le stelle con le braccia rapide, colpendole in un cesto Come un bambino che raccoglie le lucertole e le pila nel suo vaso Finché il piatto non si esaurisce con le lucertole, finché il cesto non si riversa in luce. La notte indossa un mantello nero rivestito di fuoco, intrecciato dentro con stelle brillanti. All'alba e al tramonto spia il suo amore. Attraverso le dolci colline del cielo, Si intravedono - così brevemente. Si gettano a baci, piangono. Le loro lacrime si rovesciano su Jamuraa. Mischiate con sangue, lavano tutto di rosso. Ma una volta, con l'aiuto di un mago, il tempo venne fermato e il Giorno rimase fermo. La notte si diffuse su Jamuraa, avvolse Giorno nel suo mantello scuro e la tenne. Nel loro abbraccio miracoloso, i due diventarono Uno. Fino a Tirato dalle braccia del giorno, la notte si affondò, comandata dall'orizzonte occidentale che lo invita sempre a venire. Non rinuncerò alla speranza, il mio amore. Il nostro amore è come il fiume nella stagione estiva di piogge lunghe: Per un po 'perdi le sue sponde, inondando i raccolti nei campi. Ma presto evapora con il caldo secco. Come Giorno dalla Notte, Vivrò la mia vita da te, semplicemente ti scorgerò attraverso il cielo, Perché non puoi cambiare, mia cara, e non posso. Carte che narrano in ordine i versi della poesia *Anziano del Villaggio *Elefante Selvaggio *Pirati di Kukemssa *Raccolto di Primizie *Unicorno Zebrato *Medicamento *Pantere Guerriere *Re del Branco *Bagliore *Simun *Cavaliere di Zhalfir *Luce Accecante *Cavaliere Femeref *Carro del Sole *Ferita Mortale *Sabbie del Tempo *Fioritura Estiva *Desideri Insoddisfatti Categoria:Pubblicazione Web Categoria:Ambientazione